cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake And The Never Land Pirates
There's a List of Jake And The Never Land Pirates episodes on Disney Channel From February 14, 2011 to November 5, 2016. Season 1 (2011-2012) #Hide the Hideout/The Old Shell Game February 14, 2011 #Hats Off to Hook!/Escape From Belch Mountain February 15, 2011 #Off the Hook/Never Say Never! February 16, 2011 #Yo Ho, Food to Go!/Basketballs Aweigh! February 17, 2011 #The Sky's the Limit!/Bucky Makes a Splash February 18, 2011 #Happy Hook Day!/No Returns! February 19, 2011 #Izzy's Pirate Puzzle/The Never Land Games February 21, 2011 #Free Wheeling Fun/The Race to Never Peak February 22, 2011 #Cubby's Sunken Treasure/Cubby's Goldfish February 23, 2011 #Surfin' Turf/The Seahorse Roundup February 24, 2011 #It's a Pirate Picnic!/The Key to Skull Rock February 25, 2011 #The Never Bloom!/Jake's Starfish Search February 28, 2011 #Hook Seals a Deal/The Emerald Coconut March 18, 2011 #The Golden Twilight Treasure/Rock the Croc! March 28, 2011 #The Elephant Surprise!/Jake's Jungle Groove April 4, 2011 #The Golden Egg/Huddle Up! April 11, 2011 #Save the Coral Cove!/Treasure Chest Switcheroo April 22, 2011 #Birds of a Feather/Treasure Show and Tell! May 21, 2011 #The Pirate Princess/The Rainbow Wand June 17, 2011 #The Sword and the Stone/Jake's Home Run August 26, 2011 #Captain Hook's Parrot/Skybird Island is Falling September 19, 2011 #Night of the Golden Pirate Pumpkin/Trick or Treasure! October 14, 2011 #The Pirate Pup/Pirate Rock! November 10, 2011 #It's a Winter Never Land!/Hook on Ice! December 2, 2011 #Playing With Skully January 6, 2012 #Peter Pan Returns! February 10, 2012 Season 2 (2012-2013) #27 Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!/The Never Rainbow February 24, 2012 #28 Peter's Musical Pipes/The Never Night Star March 9, 2012 #29 Captain Hook's Hooks/Mr. Smee's Pet March 16, 2012 #30 Pirates of the Desert/The Great Pirate Pyramid April 13, 2012 #31 Mama Hook Knows Best!/Pixie Dust Away! May 12, 2012 #32 Race Around Rock!/Captain Hook is Missing! May 25, 2012 #33 A Feather in Hook's Hat/A Whale of a Tale June 8, 2012 #34 Captain Hook's Lagoon/Undersea Bucky! June 15, 2012 #35 The Mermaid's Song/Treasure of the Tides June 29, 2012 #36 Big Bug Vally!/The Queen of Never Land July 27, 2012 #37 Hook in the Itty Bitty Kitty/Pirate Campout August 10, 2012 #38 Izzy's Trident Treasure/Pirate Putt Putt August 24, 2012 #39 Jake Saves Bucky September 21, 2012 #40 Tricks, Treats and Treasure!/Season of the Sea Witch October 5, 2012 #41 Cookin’ With Hook/Captain Flynn's New Matey November 26, 2012 #42 Sail Away Treasure/The Mystery of Mysterious Island November 27, 2012 #43 A Bad Case of the Barnacles!/Cubby's Pet Problem November 28, 2012 #44 Hook's Hookity Hook!/Hooked Together November 29, 2012 #45 Cubby's Mixed Up Map/Jake's Cool New Matey December 7, 2012 #46 Hooked!/The Never Land Pirate Ball January 25, 2013 #47 Jake's Birthday Bash!/The Lighthouse Diamond March 1, 2013 #48 Tiki Tree Luau!/Captain Who? March 22, 2013 #49 Ahoy, Captain Smee!/Cap’n Croak April 19, 2013 #50 The Mystery Pirate!/Pirate Swap! May 10, 2013 #51 Jake and the Sneaky LeBeak!/Cubby the Brave! May 24, 2013 #52 Pirate Genie in a Bottle June 14, 2013 #53 Pirate Pals/Treasurefalls! June 21, 2013 #54 Hook's Playful Plant!/The Golden Smee! July 5, 2013 #55 Sand Pirate Cubby!/Song of the Desert July 19, 2013 #56 Jake's Special Delivery/Seahorse Saddle Up! July 26, 2013 #57 Jake and the Beanstalk/Little Red Riding Hook! August 9, 2013 #58 Follow the Bouncing Bumble/Sandy and the Clams August 16, 2013 #59 Jake's Never Land Pirate School September 6, 2013 #60 The Never Land Rescue September 27, 2013 #61 Misty's Magical Mix Up!/Bones' Lucky Doubloon! October 4, 2013 #62 Jake's Royal Rescue November 8, 2013 #63 Misty the Evil Sea Diamond Witch November 15, 2013 #64 The Good the Bad and the Peter Pans! November 22, 2013 #65 Jake's Buccaneer Blast November 29, 2013 #66 Frozen Never Land!/Little Stinkers December 6, 2013 Season 3 (2014-2015) #67 Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb/Mystery of the Missing Treasure! January 3, 2014 #68 Invisible Jake/Who's a Pretty Bird? January 10, 2014 #69 Captain Gizmo/Jake's Pirate Swap Meet January 17, 2014 #70 Pirate Genie Tales January 24, 2014 #71 Cubby's Crabby Crusade/The Never Sands of Time January 31, 2014 #72 Trouble of the High Sneeze/Pirate Sitting Pirates February 7, 2014 #73 Smeerella February 14, 2014 #74 The Never Land Coconut Cook Off/The Lost and Found Treasure February 21, 2014 #75 Play It Again, Cubby!/Trading Treasures April 4, 2014 #76 The Singing Stones/The Mermaid Queen's Voice April 11, 2014 #77 Where's Mama Hook?/Captain Hook's New Hobby May 9, 2014 #78 Bucky's Treasure Hunt/Cubby's Tall Tale June 27, 2014 #79 Hook's Treasure Nap/Princess Power! July 4, 2014 #80 Nanny Nell/Izzy and the Sea Unicorn July 18, 2014 #81 Hook the Genie!/A Royal Misunderstanding August 1, 2014 #82 Pirate Pogo/The Sneaky Snook Off August 15, 2014 #83 Sleeping Mermaid/Jake's Mega Mecha Sword September 19, 2014 #84 Hideout It’s Hook!/Tick Tock Trap September 26, 2014 #85 Pirate Ghost Story/Queen Izzy Bella October 3, 2014 #86 Jake The Wolf/Witch Hook October 10, 2014 #87 Battle of the Book October 24, 2014 #88 Mer Matey Ahoy!/Pirate Pinball November 14, 2014 #89 ShiverJack/Treasure Tunnel Trouble November 21, 2014 #90 Grandpa Bones/The Arctic Pearl November 26, 2014 #91 Captain Scrooge December 5, 2014 #92 Jake's Awesome Surprise/Aye Aye Cap'n Cap'n February 27, 2015 #93 Captain Frost/The Legendary Snow Foot! March 6, 2015 #94 Stowaway Ghosts!/Happy 1000th Birthday March 13, 2015 #95 Look Out Never Sharks!/The Monkey Pirate King March 20, 2015 #96 Flight of the Feathers/Captain Hookity Hook! June 29, 2015 #97 Dread the Evil Genie/Sandblast July 6, 2015 #98 Tiki Maskerade Mystery/The Tale of Rasputin July 13, 2015 #99 The Great Never Sea Conquest July 31, 2015 #100 Captain Buzzard to the Rescue/Croctaistrophy! September 11, 2015 Season 4 (2015-2016) #101 Into the Heart of Coldness/The Remarkable Beardini! September 19, 2015 #102 Escape From Ghost Island/The Island of Doctor Undergear October 10, 2015 #103 Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh/The Golden Hook October 17, 2015 #104 Mystery of the Mighty Colossus/The Doubloon Monsoon October 24, 2015 #105 Shark Attack/Captain Hook's Colossal Collision November 7, 2015 #106 Phantoms of Never Nether Land/Magical Mayhem! November 14, 2015 #107 Monkey Tiki Trouble/Jake's Cold Hearted Matey November 21, 2015 #108 The Golden Dragon/Peter Pan's 100 Treasures February 8, 2016 #109 Dread the Pharaoh/Sharky Unchained March 7, 2016 #110 Captain Quixote/Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew March 14, 2016 #111 The Creature of Doubloon Lagoon/Minotaur Mixup! March 21, 2016 #112 Pirate Fools Day!/The Forbidden City March 28, 2016 #113 Attack of the Pirate Pharanhas/March of the Lava Monsters June 20, 2016 #114 Beardini's Apprentice/Mummy First Mate July 11, 2016 #115 The Legion of the Pirate Villains October 1, 2016 #116 Crabageddon!/Night of the Stonewolf October 8, 2016 #117 Tales of Captain Buzzard October 15, 2016 #118 Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!/Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew October 22, 2016 #119 Pirate Princess's Big Day!/Sleepy Pirate Princess October 29, 2016 #120 Captain Hook's Last Stand! November 5, 2016